


Explanation

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Robb and Jeyne are married, Sansa is cheeky, a slightly saucy flashback, they discover something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Sansa thought it might be best to check who was trying to contact her sleepy boyfriend. She stretched out to grab his phone, being careful not to dislodge Jon in the process.Robb: Explain yourself Snow.





	Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I will get back to my WIPs soon! Still feeling a little unfocused. In the meantime - have this!

“Something wrong love?” Robb asked as he sat down next to his wife, carefully placing their coffees down on the coasters in front of them. Jeyne frowned to herself as she continued to turn page after page of the huge photo album on her lap. “What are you doing?” he tried again.

Jeyne finally tore her eyes away from the photographs and focused on her husband. “I’m trying to do that thing you want to do for Jon’s birthday-”

Robb grinned. His best friend was turning 30 and true to form, Jon wanted no part in any kind of celebration. Jon runs from attention like a dog runs from the vets. Of course - this meant that Robb will be throwing him the biggest party of his life and plans on decorating the venue with blown up photos of ‘shy Snow’.

  _Jon’s gonna hate it._ Robb thought, rubbing his hands together in glee, suddenly more interested in the photograph album.

“-and I thought that there’d be plenty of photos of him in our wedding album - what with him being best man and all-” Jeyne continued.

“Isn’t there?”

“Well...there is...but I noticed something...” she said, returning her attention to the pages. “Every photo Jon is in that wasn’t a posed one-” 

Robb cut her off with a groan. Posing for those photos on his wedding day had taken hours. His cheeks had been sore from holding on to his smile and he’d wondered how his normally broody friend hadn’t actually pulled a facial muscle. Jeyne flashed him a look of irritation. He had to press his lips together tight to stop a laugh from escaping - he couldn’t help but find her endearing when she was being fierce.

“Every photo Jon is in....” Robb repeated her words, urging her to continue them and forget his interruption.

“Sansa is with him” she concluded.

“So” Robb shrugged. It’s not an uncommon occurrence. His best friend and his sister had never been at odds when they were younger - they just never ran in the same circles. But they were friends now, ever since Sansa had landed her first job away from Winterfell. She’d moved all the way to King’s Landing to follow her career and what with Jon being the only person Robb knew who already lived there, he’d asked his friend to show her around the city and look out for his little sister. Jon had originally planned to move back up North since he’d become rather disillusioned with big city life - but something had changed his mind and he’d not quite put that plan in to motion as of yet.

“Sooo....it’s just odd...all night...wherever he is, she’s right next to him, and vice versa. There’s not one shot of him without her. Robb huffed and dragged the photo album from his wife’s hands to be in his lap for his own inspection instead.

He frowned at the shot of his sister and friend smiling at the camera with drinks in their hands. Sansa’s head was tilted towards Jon and Jon’s other hand looked like it was...at the small of her back?

_Well that’s ok, I suppose._

He flipped the page, there was another shot that featured them both. The main focus of the photo had been Theon - he had drunkenly engaged Bran and Rickon in a ridiculous ‘dance off’ and the image captured him attempting to do ‘the caterpillar’ with his tie wrapped around his head. But, on the outer edge of the dance-floor, stood Sansa, watching the hilarity ensue. She was stood frozen in laughter in the image that Robb was staring at. Her hands paused in mid clap and her nose scrunched in amusement. But behind her - rather  _closely_  behind her - was a familiar riot of inky curls. Jon’s eyes were on the buffoonery in front of them - but his hands - they were on his sister’s hips. 

_That’s.....well that’s....odd._

He flipped the page again and scanned the next set of photographs. He almost turned to the next page when Jeyne stopped him.

“Hey, who’s that?”

“Who?”

“That” she said, pointing to the last photo displayed on the page.

* * *

 

A buzzing noise woke Sansa. The room was bright with mid-morning sunshine. She didn’t normally like to stay in bed too late, but Jon had kept her up almost all night with his kisses and caresses and filthy whispered words. She still felt pleasantly exhausted - as was normal whenever he slept at her apartment.

She turned her head towards the nightstand where Jon had left his phone. It buzzed again, dancing slightly across the surface. Looking down at where Jon was using her chest as a pillow, she jostled him a fraction to test his level of wakefulness. He mumbled something sleepily and nuzzled her breast. It made her smile as she affectionately stroked his hair.

Sansa hummed pleasantly at their little bubble of bliss and almost decided to ignore the outside world - including whoever was trying to burst it with their text messages. That was when she’d remembered Gilly - she was pregnant and due any minute with her and Sam’s second child. With Jon having readily agreed to look after ‘little Sam’ when Gilly went into labour, Sansa thought it might be best to check who was trying to contact her sleepy boyfriend. She stretched out to grab his phone, being careful not to dislodge Jon in the process.

**_Robb: Explain yourself Snow._ **

Sansa frowned at the screen. Her brother had also sent a photo. It was from Robb and Jeyne’s wedding 6 months ago, and seemed to be of the happy couple looking a little tipsy and worse for wear as they posed for the camera. The shot was taken outside the manor house venue that they’d hired for the reception. It looked as though dusk was creeping in on the finely manicured lawn that Robb was standing on as he held his new bride in his arms, both newlyweds wearing big bright smiles. Sansa was at a loss.

_What does he mean?_

She shook her head and decided to respond to him.

**_Jon: What?_ **

Robb sent back another photo at lightning quick speed. Sansa narrowed her eyes as she tried to make sense of it. It looked to be a slightly pixelated, zoomed in section of the original photo. It was of the trees that had lined the bottom of the manor house garden. She gasped once she made out what it was Robb was talking about.

There, up against a tree, was the unmistakable flame red of her hair, the white of her throat was somewhat obscured by a black shape that she knew to be Jon’s curls - she remembers the way he’d kept nipping at her neck, forcing her to remind him not to leave a mark. The elegant line of her long leg hitched over his hip looked a little jagged what with the blocky pixels, but it was recognisable for what it was - that she could not deny. What else she just could not deny was the black of Jon’s suit and trousers being broken by the unmistakable image of his bare arse.

_How does it even look peachy and round in such a low resolution image?_  Sansa wondered as she stifled a giggle. She bit her lip, remembering how Jon had been tortured all that day...

_“Oh thank God! I was going mad keeping my hands to myself” he groaned in her ear before swirling his tongue down the elegant line of her neck.  
_

_“Mmmmmm...and not doing a very good job of it.”  
_

_“Can you blame me with creeps like Harry sniffing around my girl?” he mumbled, grabbing her leg and hitching it high over his hip as he pushed her more firmly against the bark of the tree.  
_

_“Jon” Sansa sighed as he began to grind against her. “We have a hotel room waiting for us later.....we can...” her hips bucked against him of their own accord “...wait.”  
_

_“The party will be going on for hours yet. Is that what you want to do Sansa? Wait?” Jon asked, licking the curve of her breast as it strained against her dress with her ragged breathing.  
_

_“No” she sighed, her fingers burying themselves in his hair. She glanced back at the manor house, the reception going on full swing inside. There were a couple of people smoking outside but she felt quite confident that they were fairly secluded. “Quickly” she panted, pushing him away to reach beneath her dress and pull down her panties. Jon snatched them off of her as soon as she’d stepped out of them, pocketing the lacy garment with a grin.  
_

_“Those are mine now.”  
_

_“I always thought navy was your colour” Sansa smirked.  
_

_Jon swallowed her smile with his fierce kiss, as he simultaneously undid his fly and pushed his trousers and underwear down._

 

* * *

 

“Fucking hell!” Robb yelped as he spat out his coffee and leapt from the sofa.

“What is it?” Jeyne asked, tv remote poised in mid-air as she stared at her husband.

“I’m gonna kill him” he growled down at his phone. Jeyne stood and peered down at what Robb was looking at.

There, on the screen was a selfie of Sansa in bed. Her hair was messy and she was grinning at the camera with one hand giving them a ‘thumbs up’. She looked like she was topless - no - she _was_  topless. One breast obscured by the unmistakable head of a sleepy Jon Snow, and the other cupped loosely in his hand.

“Try not to kill him too much darling” she said, patting a distracted Robb on the shoulder.


End file.
